L'amour véritable
by marion1098
Summary: "Personne ne l'aimait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas aimable. C'était sa destinée, et on n'y pouvait rien. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Ace. En effet, ce petit bonhomme lui avait ouvert les yeux." AceLu. OS. Bonne lecture :)


L'enfant observait encore et toujours la fenêtre, son regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Le soleil se levait lentement, laissant apparaître quelques rayons. Le vent faisait balader les feuilles vertes des arbres. Les fleurs tâchaient cette magnifique étendue. L'odeur salée de la mer fit éternuer le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Il lâcha sa vigie, pour se retourner au bruit reconnaissable de pas.

« Ace ! ,cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son aîné.

-Luffy ! Tu m'étouffes... ,le plus âgé se dégagea de l'étreinte et poursuivit, Tu sais, je ne suis parti que quelques heures...

-Oui, mais je m'ennuyais tellement ! T'étais où d'abord ?

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas. ,dit Ace.

Le cadet fît mine de bouder, en tournant les talons et en croisant les bras.

Le plus vieux soupira, avant de lui avouer la vérité :

-J'étais chez Dadan. Elle... Elle est un peu malade, alors je lui ai achetée des médicaments. J'ai été lui apporter.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir. ,répondit simplement Luffy toujours fâché.

-Tu dormais... J'ai pas voulu te réveiller... Mais si tu veux aller voir cette vieille, je t'en prie, vas-y.

-Noooooooooon ! T'y vas pas, alors j'y vais pas !

Ace sourit. Il ne dit plus rien, et alla juste enlacer son frère, comme pour le remercier d'être là, avec lui.

Personne, mis à part Luffy, n'avait pris en considération le fils de Roger. Personne ne l'aimait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas aimable. C'était sa destinée, et on n'y pouvait rien. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Ace. En effet, ce petit bonhomme lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait prouvé que le destin pouvait être contourné.

L'amour ne naissait de rien.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ? ,questionna Ace.

-Mmm... ,le chapeau de paille réfléchissait, euh... Bah... Ah ! Un pique-nique ! ,s'écria-t-il.

-Très bien... »

Le plus vieux tourna les talons et descendit de la cabane.

Luffy le regarda, il ne comprenait pas.

« Aceeeee ! ,cria-t-il.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu vas où ?

-En ville. Il nous faut bien de la nourriture pour pique-niquer. ,répondit-il visiblement agacé.

-Je veux venir.

-T'es trop petit Luffy ! Tu vas encore te perdre, t'es tellement nul en orientation...

-Je veux, je veux, je veux ! ,insistait le plus jeune.

Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas, l'aîné céda, comme à chaque fois.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille était une personne têtue, qui obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ace avait beau essayer de résister, c'était peine perdue. Comment dire non à ces grands yeux qui vous regardaient, et à ce sourire qui s'illuminait à une réponse positive ? C'était une bien mauvaise habitude que prenait Luffy.

La route menant à la ville était longue et périlleuse. La forêt n'avait plus de secret pour les deux frères. Il fallait tout de même rester vigilant face aux animaux sauvages qui se promenaient. Quoi qu'à la vue de ces deux gaillards, les bêtes s'enfuyaient bien vite...

Luffy était devant et chantonnait une chanson. Ace ne cessait de le regarder.

Qu'il était énervant ! S'il avait eu une belle voix, ça passerait, mais là franchement ! Cependant, l'aîné garda son calme. L'entendre prouvait qu'il était bien là. Le voir heureux lui montrait qu'il ne partirait pas. Au final, Ace était content. Il sourit légèrement, et rejoignit son frère qui s'éloignait de lui.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au Gray Terminal.

Le soleil était maintenant haut, et éclairait cette douce journée.

Le vent frais délivrait toujours l'air marin, rafraîchissant les deux garnements.

« Et si on cherchait un trésor ? ,demanda Luffy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ace ne répondit pas, et continua sa route. La recherche de biens ne l'intéressait plus depuis la subite disparition de Sabo. Après s'être fait voler, et après avoir perdu un de ses deux frères, la richesse importait peu. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir pirate pour l'argent et la liberté, mais uniquement pour cette dernière. Il n'avait besoin, pour partir en mer, que d'une barque capable de tenir la route et de provisions. La nourriture, Makino pouvait en fournir, et la barque... Il n'y avait pas encore pensé, mais il avait le temps !

-Ace ! Tu m'écoutes ! ,le jeune homme au chapeau de paille l'extirpa de ses réflexions.

Le plus vieux regarda son frère, qui le tenait fermement par le bras. Il le fixait et attendait une réponse.

-On a pas besoin de _ça_. Tu ne finira**s **pas comme _eux_.

-De quoi tu parles... ,Luffy ne comprenait pas.

Il était évident qu'Ace parlait de l'argent et des nobles.

-Je...

-Non. Avance. ,coupa l'aîné.

Le garçonnet vit son frère s'éloigner, il ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Mais je veux chercher des trésors moi !

-Cherche ! Je vais faire des courses, puisque je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! ,hurla Ace qui continuait d'avancer.

Luffy était têtu, mais il oubliait que son frère l'était tout autant. Il soupira et commença à fouiller un peu partout.

Ace était agacé, très agacé.

_Luffy, idiot ! Tu ne pourrais pas m'écouter un peu... _

Il arriva assez vite devant les portes de la ville.

La place publique était bondée. Le jour du marché avait toujours été un réel calvaire. Toutes les classes sociales se mélangeaient. La noblesse, et ses horribles femmes dodues telles des baleines enceintes, passait de boutique en boutique, plus luxuriantes les unes que les autres. Tandis que les « pauvres gens », comme s'amusaient à les appeler les classes aisées, se disputaient les derniers fruits et poissons tels des chiffonniers. Ces énormes dames prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer d'eux.

Ace essayait de se calmer, mais entendre les jérémiades venant de ces énergumènesétait insupportable. Si seulement elles riaient discrètement... Mais là, on percevait leurs rires jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Ace s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Luffy seul, de s'être énervé sans explication profonde. Il s'aperçut, qu'au final, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille n'avait rien fait. Pour lui, la recherche de trésors n'était qu'un jeu puéril. La réaction d'Ace avait été exagérée, et stupide.

L'idiot ici, c'était bien lui.

Il déroba deux paniers remplis à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, et partit en courant, en direction de la décharge. Il se fit pourchasser par plusieurs hommes mais les sema assez facilement. Personne ne pouvait l'attraper.

Il retrouva son frère. Celui-ci avait délaissé les bouts de ferraille, il était assis tête baissée. Ace s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, et se rapprocha doucement. Il espérait qu'il soit concentré sur un objet trouvé, et non triste.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il abaissa son bras, et releva la tête du plus jeune tendrement.

« Désolé... ,commença Luffy.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est ma faute. Je me suis juste emporté. Je suis un idiot. J'ai pensé à Sabo... Sa fin... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Alors que toi t'es là... ,répondit Ace.

Luffy lui sauta au cou, ce qui fit basculer Ace en arrière.

-Aceeeeee... ,Luffy avait la tête dans les cheveux de son frère.

-Allons manger... ,chuchota l'aîné un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se mirent en route vers une clairière reposante, se trouvant au cœur de la forêt.

Les deux frères marchèrent un long moment en silence. Luffy tenait fermement la main de son frère. Il brisa ce silence devenu trop pesant :

« J'aime pas quand on se dispute.

-Moi non plus...

Une brise les rafraîchit. L'air était toujours aussi frais. Le printemps arrivait à grand pas.

-Dis, Ace, tu me portes ? ,questionna le chapeau de paille.

-Alle**z** ! Monte ! ,répondit-il en s'abaissant.

Luffy s'empressa d'escalader le dos de son frère adoré.

Ils rirent tout le reste du chemin.

La clairière était magnifique.

Entourée d'arbres gigantesques, qui laissaient passer une petite rivière. L'herbe haute faisait la moitié du corps de Luffy. Les fleurs commençaient d'ores et déjà à éclore. Les jonquilles délivraient un doux parfum. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Ace et Luffy déposèrent leurs paniers-repas et se lancèrent dans un jeu où chacun était un grand capitaine. Aucun doute, ils étaient faits pour devenir de valeureux pirates.

Le ventre du plus jeune gargouilla, et ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de manger.

Ils choisirent une banne, et l'ouvrirent.

« Haha ! J'en ai plus que toi ! ,nargua Luffy.

-Je n'ai pas eu de chance... ,dit Ace.

Évidemment, il savait ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs, et avait laissé le plus rempli à son frère pour se faire pardonner.

-Tu sais, j'ai été très triste quand Sabo est parti... ,commença le cadet, mais tu étais et tu es là ! C'est le plus important. T'as toujours tout fait pour moi. Je t'aime Ace.

L'aîné rougit. Il devait lui répondre. Cependant, le plus âgé n'était pas du genre à déballer ses sentiments comme ça. Il avait peur que Luffy parte. Peur de dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

-Ça a pas été facile pour moi... T'arrêtais pas de chialer en plus !

-Mais-euh !

Ace sourit, et fixa cet être qui avait rendu sa vie incroyable.

-Je t'aime Lu'.

Luffy sourit, avant d'enlacer son frère.

Ils passèrent une belle après-midi dans ce lieu paradisiaque. Ils rirent énormément, barbotèrent dans l'eau, Ace sauva l'enclume...

Le soleil déclinait, laissant apparaître quelques étoiles.

Luffy s'était assoupi dans les bras de son aîné.

Ils étaient au pied d'un immense arbre.

Le vent se levait de plus en plus.

Ace huma l'agréable odeur de son frère, il sentait le doux mélange d'une rose fraîchement ouverte et l'air revigorant de la mer.

L'aîné extirpa de sa poche un petit carnet rouge. Il se munit d'un crayon, l'ouvrit délicatement.

Il passa sa main sur le papier à relief, ressentant chaque courbe.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

Ace commença à écrire :

_Je ne connaissais pas l'amour_

_Je ne connaissais pas cet agréable sentiment_

_Qui nous transporte_

_Qui nous emmène à travers la voie _

_Lactée. _

_Mais tu es arrivé. _

_Et tu m'as montré._

_Luffy, sache, que je ne cesserai _

_jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais jamais, jamais jamais, jamais jamais, jamais jamais, jamais_

_de t'aimer. _

Il referma le carnet avec précaution, le rangea et embrassa l'endormi sur le front.

Puis, il posa sa tête sur celle de son frère, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Voici un OS tout mimi (enfin j'espère qu'il l'est T_T)

Écrit grâce au meilleur des groupes, j'ai signé OOR **

Pour l'OS :

Je ne le trouve malheureusement pas assez développé, avec un grand nombre de répétions. Ayant quelques soucis avec Internet, j'ai eu du mal à en trouver. Je n'ai pas encore un vocabulaire très large

Désolée !

En espérant que ça n'a pas trop dérangé votre lecture :S

Sur ce bonne journée !


End file.
